Just A Game
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Set Prior To Demon Thief. Shark/Dervish. He was just a normal, average guy. As far as Punkish guys like Dervish Grady went. But without a choice, he's thrust into a word beyond his comprehension with a partner almost as shocking. No Longer Being Continue
1. Shark

The day Shark had discovered Dervish was a normal one to say the least. Well, at least in terms of what 'normal' was to a member of the Disciples. Two Demons attempting to break through a portal into a downtown train station. To Shark it meant only two things. One; he was actually going to have to get out of bed, something that didn't seem to exciting at the time, and Two; well, he'd actually have to do some work.

Running his fingers through his short choppy brunette hair, the large male kicked the sheets off himself and dressed in a pair of thick and baggy army styled pants, along with a plain white shirt, hugging tight to his well built chest, barely leaving any room for him to breathe. Scratching at his chin, feeling the bristles he'd been far too lazy to rid himself of.

Heading to the train station, he stepped down the stairs and into the dimly lit station. Glad that there was no one lingering, the last train having left almost an hour and a half ago, Shark slightly regretted not throwing a jacket on as he slowly began to feel the cold. Peering around, his eyes spotting a lanky, and outlandish looking male nearby, sensing the energy in him, he narrowed his eyes.

"Found him," He chuckled, glad that the problem would be over within moments time, he jogged over, clasping his hand tightly over the punk-ish male's mouth and using his other hand to grasp the unbelievably lithe wrists in his grasp, feeling the male squirm around in his hold, the tips of his spiky dyed purple hair tickling at Shark's chin.

Slamming the male up against the wall, Shark removed his hand from the younger male's mouth, allowing him to breathe finally. "What's your problem!?" The male cried out in disbelief, his nose wrinkling in an annoyed manner, the silver ring through it's left side catching the light from the flickering lamp over head. "Actually, I don't care what it is- But kindly, remove your fucking hands!" The male cried out in frustration.

"You're pretty good at running your mouth," Shark scoffed, his hand tightening it's grasp around the younger male's wrists, pinning them above his head. "What was your plan-Lead some Demon's through a portal and get people hurt? Why-Cause your life isn't worth living?" Shark spoke in a sarcastic tone, "You lot are all the same," He snorted, the other rising a pair of pale blue eyes to meet Shark's gaze.

"What the hell are you talking about? Y'know-I should've figured you were a Looney, attacking me like that-But seriously? Hasn't anyone ever told you Demons are make believe?"

Shark blinked, falling silent for a moment. No way. He had to be right. The energy seeping from the kid was almost too much for him not to be involved in such things. Raising a questioning brow, he loosened his grasp slightly. Not a good idea. In retaliation toward Shark's actions, the purple-haired punk swung his fist at the larger man, wincing as his hand was caught in one of Shark's larger ones, a bemused expression on the army attired male.

"You've got some guts," Shark scoffed, pushing the fist aside and watching as the male rubbed his wrists, muttering under his breath in complaint. "You got a name?" Shark shot after a moment of silence, the lithe male staring at him as if he were stupid. "You think I would tell you that after you attacked me?" He shot, Shark snorting slightly, "It was a mistake. I thought you were someone else," He defended, raising his hands as if in a protecting manner.

"Shark?" The punk questioned, spotting the plainly tattoo'd writing across each of Shark's knuckles. "My name," Shark responded with simple ease, lowering his hands and crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes lingering on the other, waiting expectantly for a name to be given. The boy was lanky, thin-Almost in an underfed manner which his pale flesh displayed almost readily beneath his unbuttoned leather jacket, a pair of tight jeans hugging to his small lower body.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the male inclined his head, looking thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Dervish," He said finally, bringing one hand out infront of him, Shark inspecting the hand before snorting, "Go home, Dervish-A kid your age shouldn't be out here alone," He chuckled, Dervish lowering his hand with a glower towards the taller male.

"For your information I'm seventeen," Dervish shot, Shark feigning an apologetic expression, "Ooh, my mistake-Big tough guy like you doesn't need a babysitting," Shark grinned, Dervish narrowing his eyes and throwing his fist at the other, this time his fist connected with Shark's chin, though Shark didn't seem that effected, and grasped the wrist before Dervish could pull it back, twisting it roughly and jerking Dervish back, pinning it to the male's back and slamming him against the wall, Dervish wincing as his chest came in contact with the cold concrete wall.

"Get off me!" Dervish cried out, struggling uselessly beneath Shark's grasp, the male laughing despite himself, "What happened to the big tough seventeen year old?" Shark laughed a little, pushing his body against Dervish's own, "You're not afraid are you-You're old enough to take care of yourself, right? You must want me if you're not pushing me off-Seeing as your so big and tough you could push me off without effort, huh?" Shark snorted, leaning down so his lips brushed against the shell of Dervish's ear, feeling the male tense beneath him.

"S-Shut up!" Dervish snapped, twisting roughly and turning in the tight grasp Shark held on him and coming face-to-face with the larger male, his eyes set in a dark glare. "Get off…" He scowled, Shark smirking lightly, "What? Are you saying you can't push me off yourself? Wouldn't that mean you can't take care of yourself, hm?" He snorted, placing one of his hands at Dervish's side, brushing his fingers over the bare skin and causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh in an instant, his breathing hitching quietly, but enough for Shark to notice.

Laughing a little, Shark released him finally, stepping back and winking, saluting the male with a smirk, "I'll catch you around some time, Dervish," He chuckled, "Take care, tough-guy," He added with a smirk, laughing as he spotted Dervish flipping him the finger before he left the train station and the purple-haired male behind, returning to his room and bedroom, flopping down amongst his bed and jerking the covers over his head, eager for some extra shut-eye before something else woke him up.


	2. Discovering His Powers

The glowing had appeared so suddenly he hadn't the time to figure out from where it had originated. Startled, Dervish stepped back, his brow raised as he watched the glowing grow for a moment before a clawed hand began to appear from the shining window, Dervish barely believing his eyes. Biting at his lower lip, Dervish almost resisted the temptation to touch the hand, there seemed to be something so familiar about the energy it emitted. Though before he could, the entire creature revealed itself, a putrid scent emitting from the rotting flesh which hung in mounds off the beast.

Jumping in fright, Dervish stumbled backwards, a little more startled as arms slid around him, preventing him from falling and his icy blue eyes shot back to meet a dark pair, a shock of familiarity running through him. "Shark!" He cried out in surprise, the brusque man grinning a bit, "Funny to run into you like this-What was it you said? About Demons not being real?" He smirked, releasing Dervish who had almost forgotten he was about to fall before his backside met the pavement.

Almost about to protest to this treatment, his gaze falls on the earlier problem, startled to see Shark confronting it. "You idiot! If that's a Demon, shouldn't we be running?" He cried in disbelief, Shark chuckling, "Running is for kids like you," He retorted. Clenching his fist, Dervish felt a shudder run down his spine at the feeling of an energy, unlike what he'd felt before. His eyes lingered on the beast with an almost curious manner before Shark slammed his fist into the monster causing it to slam back into a wall with an inhuman shriek.

"How…?" Dervish struggled, Shark readying himself for another hit, the Demon pouncing to it's feet and charging at Shark with an incredible speed that Dervish wouldn't have thought was possible. "It's coming!" Dervish shouted, Shark blinking in a slight surprise, diving to the side and missing, though the creature didn't seem in the least bit put off and made to attack again. This time Shark couldn't dodge, his body was aching from throwing himself to the ground.

Reaching out as if it could somehow prevent the inevitable, Dervish's lips formed words that even he couldn't understand. Warmth entered his fingers, leaving a tingling feeling behind as his gibberish abruptly ended. His eyes landed on Shark, who looked perplexed, surprised beyond words. The Demon had made to bite it's jaws into him, though it had been prevented by some unseen force. The slightest blur of a orb lingering around Shark's body.

"Good job, kid!" Shark shouted, flashing him the thumbs up as Dervish lowered his hands, too beyond himself for words, that is, until the Demon seemed to sense the threat and bounded towards him, its claws meeting his flesh before he could comprehend what had happened. Shark growling and jerking the beast off him, driving it back into the shimmering window which closed in a matter of moments, the creature trapped behind it.

"Why do I always get hurt when I'm around you?" Dervish complained, his arm slinging itself over his stomach where the claws had sunk in, his body aching visibly. "Geez…" Shark muttered in complaint, crouching down beside Dervish and shaking his head, "You're lucky it wasn't such a bad hit," He tisked, Dervish's eyes widening, "Not a bad hit-What? Do I have to lose an arm for it to be considered bad?" He chuckled despite the initial pain.

Shark snorted dismissively, sliding his arms underneath the male before any protest could be made. "Lemme go!" Dervish protested as soon as he realised what was going on, his body hoisted from the ground. "Quit your squirming-I'm going to take you back to my place and treat those wounds," Shark scoffed, watching Dervish's feeble attempts to free himself.

"That's what I'm afraid of-I haven't forgotten last time," Dervish huffed, Shark thinking back for a moment before laughing, "That little touch? You mean you've been thinking about that? Man-It must've really effected you-I didn't figure you for a gay though," Shark laughed, Dervish glaring at him darkly, his cheeks becoming a slight red, "I'm not," He said firmly, "You just don't forget it if some guy pushes up on you like that-" "I could give you something more to remember," Shark taunted, laughing as Dervish's cheeks became noticeably brighter.

"Shut up and just go," Dervish huffed, Shark grinning but keeping himself quiet, carrying the male back to his apartment and resting the smaller male on the couch, bringing the first aid kit off the coffee table, pushing Dervish's hands aside and beginning to clean out the wound, the other male watching him in silence. "You must get hurt a lot," Dervish commented, "I mean, if you deal with that stuff all the time…" He trailed off.

Shark remained quiet for some time, finishing off with the wound before nodding. "Yeah-But if I don't do it-A lot of people will get killed," He said with a shrug, "I don't think I'd handle the guilt if I was in the know and didn't do something," He said, inclining his head slightly, "Speaking of which-What you did before…" He trailed off, grinning slightly, "You consider doing it again?" He asked. Dervish pondered this for a moment, "I don't know how I did it…" He trailed off, "It just happened-Maybe I won't be able to do it again-" "And maybe you will. Could you live with the guilt of not trying?" Shark asked, standing himself up and pushing the first aid kit back into place.

"I could always do with a hand," Shark nodded as Dervish stood himself up, a frown apparent on his features. "I don't know…" He murmured, trailing off. "Thanks for you help," He added back toward Shark, reaching the door and holding his hand over the doorknob for a moment. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me," Shark spoke, slipping out of the room, Dervish frowning before sighing softly, leaving the house, lingering a little longer outside the door than intended before disappearing into the growing shadows of the night.


	3. In The Bathroom

Groaning, Dervish buried his face into his hands. If he hadn't met Shark, then he wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. The whole 'can you live with the guilt' thing was right on the mark. He couldn't turn the blind eye. He was too caring, not that anyone would believe it from the whole punk attire he hid himself beneath, and the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude he so willingly bore.

No. Walking home from Shark's apartment he'd felt something. That strange feeling he'd felt when that last Demon had been around, and without another thought he'd followed it.

Perhaps he should have told Shark. It would have been smart considering he was now hiding in a bathroom stall, standing on the toilet and listening as the creature sniffed the air. He should have considered the thought they could sniff him out, what with his encounter with Shark spurring from the fact he'd 'felt' different, but no, it didn't come to mind.

The door of the stall was torn from it's hinges and Dervish flashed the creature a sheepish look.

"Uh-…Hi?" He spoke with a weak grin, wishing he could have covered his ears as it let out a blood curdling scream, lunging at him, it's teeth burying into his side.

"Fuck!" He swore, feeling the warmth of blood down his side.

This was it. He was done for. Dammit. Why'd he have to listen to Shark. For all he knew, Shark was a rapist. Something he didn't fully doubt considering their first encounter. That aside, he should have been thinking about the fight, but his mind wouldn't grasp it until he realized his side had gone numb and he didn't feel a thing.

Adrenalin.

It didn't mean he was dying. It just meant the fight had gotten him that hyped up that he couldn't begin to feel the pain in his side, and without thinking, he brought his fingernails into the creature, surprised as the creature screamed as if it had been burned, yelping and jerking back, hunching it's shoulders.

Inspecting his hands, the Demonic blood smeared amongst the fingertips, Dervish stepped down from the toilet and lurched at the other creature, bringing his fingernails into it once again, this time they went deeper, he was finger deep in the creatures flesh and deeper and deeper until he'd torn through it completely.

It happened in a matter of seconds, but the next thing he knew it was dead at his feed, his body covered in blood, and wordlessly, he heaved it on his shoulders, moving back to the closing gap in the area, thrusting it through, watching it disappear and staring wordlessly into the void.

What was on the other side?

Curiosity got the best of him and he stepped closer, bringing his hand to the shimmering surface, startled as he was jerked back as it closed.

"Idiot-If that had have closed on your bloody had you'd have a few less fingers," A gruff voice snapped, and Dervish realized within a second who it was, bringing himself ungratefully away from the other.

"Well-I'm not an idiot!" He retorted irritably, crossing his arms, Shark grinning at the male, "Nice on though-I saw the last of that, seemed like you're a natural," He grinned, Dervish flushing and looking away, "Shut up," He mumbled under his breath, wondering why his side was warm, why his chest was heaving, and why the ground was getting closer until his body hit it, his hearing slowly fading as Shark started speaking to him urgently.

-----

He was floating. Floating and floating. Away and away.

What was going on? Was he dead? That had to be it. He was dead and he was floating. Dervish assumed you were meant to see your life when you died. Apparently not. Death was like a filthy apartment room. Very filthy. God. Did no one clean? There were enough dead people. And Shark-What was Shark doing dead.

With a pang of pain he realized he wasn't dead. He wasn't floating. He was in Shark's apartment, on the other male's bed amongst the mess, and heat was returning to his side as the skin seemed to knit itself together before his eyes, disbelief swimming within them.

"You took one hell of a beating," Shark scoffed, "You're going to need more training," He murmured thoughtfully, Dervish quirking a brow in curiosity, "Training for what?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Well-You're my new partner, aren't you?" The other grinned widely.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Dervish murmured beneath his breath, he doubted this would be the last time he woke up in a strange place. Not if being partners with Shark was anything like the past few days.


	4. His Memories

Cringing, Dervish sat up, the blankets which had been tossed over him pooling around his hips. Yawning, he slipped himself off the couch, striding to the kitchen he turned on the kettle, glancing toward the bedroom door, Shark's obvious snores emitting from behind it. Their living arrangement wasn't exactly doing so well. For the past few weeks, Shark had been training him until his body collapsed and he had to be carried back to the apartment. And every night he'd wake up, sweating and panting, dreams haunting him like bad memories he was going to create in the future.

Pouring himself a hot cup of coffee, the scrawny male nursed it in his hands, taking a few mouthfuls before sighing with relief. God, there was nothing like a cup of coffee to cheer you up before a long day of getting your ass handed to you in sparring matches. Striding into the bathroom, the male finally redressed himself, wincing as his pants grazed the cuts and bruises and finally looping a belt through them and messing up his hair, just on time to hear Shark's door open.

The man's morning ritual was always the same. Get up. Have coffee. Complain about anything, and it didn't really matter if anyone was there to hear it, and then of course, throw on the nearest set of clothing and drag Dervish off to some empty location and beat the hell out of him.

"Yeah, I know…" Dervish huffed before Shark could tell him to get a move on, and the two headed out into Shark's car, Dervish halting near the door with a frown, "I can smell something…" He muttered, sniffing the air, Shark raising a brow, "Just get in the damn car," He muttered, Dervish agreeing after a moment and soon they found themselves at a loading dock, obviously long since vacated.

"Pay attention-" "Ow!" Dervish cursed as Shark's fist met his shoulder and he stumbled aside, "How can I pay attention when you keep hitting me!" He complained, rubbing his shoulder and barely dodging the second hit, panting heavily and falling to the ground, rolling aside as Shark stamped down on where he'd previously been. "Shit!" Dervish cursed, "Well, move faster," Shark snorted, the next kick landing, his knee slamming into Dervish's stomach, the boy crumbling back to the ground, panting heavily.

"You'd be dead right now," Shark smirked, leaning down to offer a hand, Dervish hitting it aside resentfully and forcing himself to his feet, pausing once more, that scent was still there, if only he could figure out- "What did I say about paying attention!?" Shark snapped, his fist hitting Dervish square in the jaw, the male spitting blood from his mouth as he steadied himself, Shark raising a brow, "Your healing," He spoke in confusion, "Fuck, there must be a gate open somewhere," He cursed, straightening up and glancing around the area.

"I told you I smelt something," Dervish muttered, glancing down to watch a scar on his arm knit itself together. God that was helpful. "Where do you think it is-" "Well, for an armature like you to be using it's power, it must be somewhere close," Shark muttered, cracking his knuckles and throwing Dervish to the ground, the male swearing in surprise, "What did you do that for-" He cut off, jumping to his feet wide eyed.

Shark had shoved him out of the way of a creature which looked like a pincushion, that is, were the spears and swords in it's body considered pins. It reared back and let out a blood chilling roar before charging toward Shark and slamming it's spiked body into Shark, the man swearing as several of the weapons pierced the skin before jumping aside, moving behind the creature with inhuman speed, his hands snapping the heads off two of the spears, finding a bare spot and plunging it into the flesh, the creature screaming viciously and it's eyes narrowing, moving itself to strike Shark again.

Dervish grimaced, shoving the male out of the way and feeling the sharp ends of swords stab through his skin, blood trickling from his lips as he shoved back off the blade of one of the swords which had found itself entirely through his left thigh. Collapsing to one knee, he spat some blood aside, Shark scoffing, "Idiot," He muttered, despite Dervish's protests, forcefully shoving the creature back, each time his hands made contact with it, it screamed as if it were being burned before finally fleeing back into the gate, Shark watching as it closed before his eyes hardened on Dervish.

"Don't ever do that," He growled, lifting Dervish to his feet, "You don't throw yourself in the way of someone else. In this business, you look out for yourself, and only yourself. That is, if you want to live," He muttered. "But you threw me out of the way-" "Because you were in my damned way, what? Did you want me to hit it through you?" Shark spoke with a raised brow, "C'mon, home, now. Better deal with those damn wounds," He muttered, Dervish following sullenly.

After ten or so minutes, each wound had been cleaned and covered, and Dervish was staring intently at them, refusing to look at Shark until he felt a heavy hand mess through his hair.

"I know it's hard, but you can't save everyone. One person's death, in the place of the whole city is a price worth paying," Shark murmured, scratching his cheek with a sigh. "Who'd you lose?" Dervish murmured, Shark glancing up with a questioning look, "It must have been someone special for you to be like this," Dervish continued, Shark scowling, "It's none of your business, kid," He grunted, standing and striding toward his room, Dervish wincing as he followed the other on his bad leg, grabbing the back of Shark's shirt before being slammed into the bed, a knee either side his body.

"This room is for me, and those I bring to my bed-So, unless you want to be the latter, you should get a move on," Shark muttered, a slight husky tone to his words causing Dervish to swallow, "I'm not moving-Just tell me, who died to make you such a prick," He muttered uncaringly, "Else you have no position in telling me when not to get in other people's ways-" "My wife," Shark murmured in a cold tone.

"Oh-I'm sorry-You don't have to tell me why-" "No, you asked, right? You want an answer? Before I knew about this, I was at a club downtown. My wife wanted us to have fun because I seemed to avoid it. I just wanted to make her happy. So we went, we danced, we drunk," Shark paused, Dervish wincing, wishing the other would stop, "She was so beautiful, see. Most amazing girl I'd ever met. This light appeared, a gate…These creatures came out, and one came for me-I could've gotten away, I could've fought it off. I was tough enough to do that, but she stepped in the way-It stabbed her through the chest, I could have said goodbye, but I was too stunned to stop it from dragging her back through the gate. Her body is sitting somewhere rotting in some desolate corner of that place. That, or they ate her," He spoke with spite.

"I didn't know," Dervish muttered, "Of course you didn't," Shark murmured, straightening up, "But I won't have someone die in my place again," He grunted, "Even if you are an annoying kid," He added, Dervish huffing and looking affronted. Shark forced a smile, "Now get out," He snorted, shoving the other off the bed, Dervish heading to the door before pausing, glancing back at Shark with a raised brow, the other staring at the ceiling, not moving.

Sighing, Dervish walked back, stepping between Shark's legs where they hung over the side of the bed, one slender hand brushing across Shark's cheek, catching the male's attention before he hunched down and caught the elder man's lips, feeling arms come about his waist and jerk him forward into Shark's lap, one leg holding itself either side of the male's hips as he felt Shark's tongue pry past his lips and Shark's free hand cup one side of his ass, squeezing it roughly before their kiss ceased.

"Get some rest, kid," Shark muttered against his lips, releasing Dervish who nodded, heading to the door, stepping outside and just barely catching the 'thank you' Shark muttered to his back.


	5. Nightmares

This life had become almost normal, as if you could call Demon Hunting normal. Dervish was used to the sparring, the fighting for his life and Shark's cold, but well meaning attitude. But one thing he hadn't been used to was getting woken up on the odd night because Shark sensed something. Groaning as he felt the heavy hand shake him awake, Dervish tossed a cushion at the other before being whacked over the head, "Don't throw shit at me," Shark scowled, "Get your ass up, there's something going on a couple of streets up."

That's how it always happened. The worst thing was, a lot of the time it was a false alarm and Dervish strode back to the apartment following Shark, a resentful look on his face. This was one of those nights and Dervish couldn't help but daringly shove past Shark, unfortunately, this wasn't to his advantage and he found himself shoved against a wall instead.

"Jerk," Dervish scowled, he wasn't all that happy at being woken up, unlike Shark, he wasn't able to wake up at all times of the night. He was the type who'd sleep through to one in the afternoon if given the chance, however, this wasn't an option in living with Shark.

"Get your ass in bed then, whiny girl," Shark grumbled, striding off to his room. These night time alerts had been happening more and more lately, and Dervish was growing weary of them, so after a night of drowning himself in caffeine, he threw the covers over himself and lay there, listening, sniffing for the scent of anything out of the ordinary before he heard an unmistakable scream from the next room, jolting to his feet and jerking open the door.

"Shark!"

The male in question was sitting bolt upright, panting heavily, his head hung. A nightmare? "Dervish?" Shark muttered, rubbing his temples, "Go back to sleep," He muttered, laying down and turning on his side, and suddenly it fell into place. "You've been waking me up because you've been having nightmares?" Dervish asked, quirking a brow, "So what if I have? You haven't seen half the shit I have," Shark snapped, Dervish tensing visibly at the tone of voice.

"You could have just told me…" Dervish suggested, Shark rolling his eyes, "And what? Said, save me from my nightmares Dervish?" He scoffed, leaning over to his side table and drinking down the glass of water he'd placed there earlier on. "I just needed things to occupy me from the dreams is all," Shark muttered, "Just go back to bed, I won't bother you again," He scowled, turning his back on Dervish and jerking the blankets over himself.

Dervish rose a brow, toying with the tongue piercing in his mouth distractedly before shaking his head, "Nah, I don't think I will. See-I think the reason you're having so many nightmares is because you have too much in your head. What you've seen, what you think could happen, and things you have to do. You have to forget that before you go to sleep," Dervish noted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you propose I do that?" Shark snorted, sitting up, "Well…How do you usually relax?" Dervish questioned, "Sex," Shark said blankly, Dervish coughing awkwardly, "Well-Uh…" He trailed off, okay, so that definitely didn't work for him. Shark barked out with laughed, "What? Not so keen to help me now," He grinned, pulling Dervish back into a laying position on the bed, throwing a leg over Dervish's waist, his lips pressing against the male's throat, "You kissed me before-What's so bad about sex?" Shark questioned slyly.

"I didn't mean with me-" Dervish insisted, squirming slightly, his skin tickling where the other's lips were touching him. Swallowing heavily, he glanced up at the male, Shark grinning, "What? You want to help me, right?" He smirked, Dervish rolling his eyes, "I didn't think it would involve me getting naked!" He protested moodily, Shark grinning, "Just go to sleep," He chuckled, catching Dervish's lips for a brief moment before slinging an arm around Dervish and holding him close, the other male still in surprise, listening as Shark's breathing slowed and the male beside him fell asleep.

Making to escape the hold, Dervish paused, sighing slightly. He had to admit, having another near wasn't exactly a bad thing. Closing his eyes, his body pressing close to the warmth beside him, Dervish fell into a light sleep, surprised that the next day he awoke at almost two in the afternoon and Shark was contently asleep at his side.


	6. Death

Out of all the careers he'd ever had, this was the most strange of all, at least, if Dervish could call chasing Demons for no money a career. He worked for an arrogant, borderline narcissist who couldn't keep his hands to himself. He spent day and night running after gateways that no one could see, that led from a world that no one else knew of, with creatures that would wreak havoc and otherwise maim everything in sight.

Yeah, Demon Hunting had to be in at least the top three strangest careers he'd worked. He didn't want to talk about the other two that came close.

Rolling out of bed, a bed that mind you, he didn't own, Dervish landed on the ground with a groan, rubbing his head and sitting up, only to have a pillow tossed at his head from the larger man who simply grunted and buried his face into a pillow, the universal sign for 'fuck off, I'm still sleeping'.

Dervish would have done so, had his first weeks of 'training' been anything but rising at the break of dawn, so instead, the punk jumped to his feet, strode to the windows and jerked the curtains open, flooding the room with sunlight. "C'mon, up sleepy head," He grinned, shoving at Shark's side. The male twitched in response before lifting his head long enough to glare at Dervish, "I'm not getting out of bed til I fucking say so," He grunted.

So, Dervish had definitely proved Shark wasn't a morning person.

Snorting, the male shifted from the room and put on the kettle, glancing up at the clock before yawning, "I'm heading back to my place today-I need some more clothes," He called back to the room, "I put the kettle on, so when you move your ass from bed you can make a coffee," He grinned, striding to the door and slipping on a pair of shoes before leaving the house, heading down the early morning streets toward his apartment.

Slipping the key into the lock of his door, Dervish headed inside, finding some new clothing and shoving it into his bag before glimpsing glass on the ground, swearing quietly and trudging over, the glass crunching under his shoes as he approached the window. "Who?" He muttered, placing a hand on the jagged edges before glancing back into the room. Nothing had been taken, so what could they have possibly been doing.

"Don't make a sound," A voice muttered, Dervish tensing as the unmistakable feel of a knife pressed tightly against his throat, "Listen to me," The voice demanded, "I don't want you to screw this up, understood? Just get the money from your wallet and give it to me," He grunted, Dervish groaning quietly. Just his luck. He fights Demons for a living, and it's a petty thief that gets him. He could just hear Shark laughing.

"Alright-Just calm down," Dervish insisted, walking forward slowly, feeling the person move behind him, as he crouched down, getting his wallet and handing it back. There was rustling behind him and with a split second thought, Dervish turned back, swinging a punch at the man's head, grinning as he crumpled to the floor.

"Jesus, I smelt Demon," Shark grunted from the door, looking at the malformed person at Dervish's feet, Dervish turning around with a laugh, "He was easy. The smell was too strong to ignore," He pointed out, watching the smile slide from Shark's expression. "Dervish…" He spoke out, stepping forward, the punk staring down to spot the knife protruding from his chest. "I didn't realize…" He spoke, reaching for it before he felt the shock disappear and the pain sink in, almost hitting the floor, had Shark not been there in time to catch him.

"Fuck," Shark cursed, Dervish staring up at the male before his vision began to cloud over, and everything went dark, the only thing to accompany him, the constant hammering sound of his heart pounding against the inside of his chest.


End file.
